


I Did It For You

by WooCow



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooCow/pseuds/WooCow
Summary: Terrible story written by a terrible writer. Don't want to give spoilers but there may be some arranged marriages, scandals, murders, and creep stalkers. you know all the good stuff arranged poorly.





	

Chapter 1: The Funeral (an introduction)  
Looking up into the forest beyond the depressing scene in front of me I watched as a doe seemed to look on with the saddest expression I had ever seen an animal make. A perfect photo opportunity that I would have to pass as it may be inappropriate to be running off taking photos during a funeral. I can’t help but feel ashamed of even thinking about taking photos at a time like this. I’m supposed to be here for her. It’s my fault that this happen anyway. Not completely but, I know that if I had stayed in Seattle with my parents this would have never happened. At least not in the way that it did. Officially it was declared an accident but, I knew the horrifying truth. Or at least most of it. There was still the mystery of who was the actual culprit and their reason for targeting her. Although discovering who killed her will make their reasoning obvious. Despite being well liked by mostly everyone, she did have a few enemies. I plan on narrowing it down as soon as possible. For Chloe. She deserves that much from me. After how terrible I’ve been to her.   
I left her for Seattle. I didn’t call or write. Not even a text. Even after hearing the news about her father, I said nothing. I was a terrible friend so I don’t blame her for replacing me. But, I guess I tried to replace her too. Not on purpose but I started to notice that I was ditching her for people I barely knew so easily. I can’t think about that know though. I must focus on solving this mystery and being better for Chloe.   
After the funeral, I returned to my dorm room to think things over. I need a plan. I need to write things down and get a timeline going so I can sort out the missing pieces. It’s a good thing I have few photos to give me a visual. I decide to start the timeline the day before classes began at Blackwell Academy. Mostly because any sooner would be unnecessary but, also because it is a very vivid memory for me. I don’t need photographs to see it clearly. Honestly it had to have been the most awkward ay of my entire existence. It started off like any other day would. I decided to have a look around the town to see how much had changed in the five years I was in Seattle. I remembered that Chloe’s mother worked at the Two Whales Diner so that’s where I headed first. I figured a familiar face would be a nice start.


End file.
